Botanical classification/cultivar denomination: Angelonia augustifolia cultivar Balangpili.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia plant, botanically known as Angelonia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Balangpilixe2x80x99.
The new Angelonia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new vigorous Angelonia cultivars that have a freely basal branching growth habit and numerous flowers with attractive coloration.
The new Angelonia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2001 of a proprietary Angelonia hybrida selection identified as code number BFP-374, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Angelonia hybrida selection identified as code number BFP-414, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The cultivar Balangpili was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings taken in Arroyo Grande, Calif. since February, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Angelonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Balangpilixe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Balangpilixe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Angelonia cultivar:
1. Outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely basal branching growth habit.
3. Pink-colored flowers.
Compared to plants of the female parent selection, plants of the new Angelonia are less compact. In addition, plants of the female parent selection have white-colored flowers. Compared to plants of the male parent selection, plants of the new Angelonia are less compact. In addition, plants of the male parent selection have white-colored flowers.
Plants of the new Angelonia can be compared to plants of the cultivar Pandiana, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in West Chicago, Ill., plants of the new Angelonia differed from plants of the cultivar Pandiana in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Angelonia were more compact than plants of the cultivar Pandiana.
2. Plants of the new Angelonia were not as upright as plants of the cultivar Pandiana.
3. Plants of the new Angelonia had shorter racemes than plants of the cultivar Pandiana.
4. Flowers of plants of the new Angelonia were lighter in color than flowers of plants of the cultivar Pandiana.